Creación
by Luka-sama
Summary: Dentro de Todoroki se crean sentimientos que no quiere, pero tampoco puede evitar.


_No es que no quiera esta pareja, me gusta, pero mi tiempo es monopolizado por Midoriya y todo lo que tenga que ver con mi Naruto verde xD Pero agradézcanlo a Liliana Martínez en Facebook quien me dio la idea de escribir sobre ellos._

 _Boku no hero No me pertenece._

 **Creación**

Todoroki se sorprende la primera vez que ve a Yaoyorozu Momo en la academia de la U.A, recuerda vagamente a su familia presente en alguna actividad social, donde él fue obligado a ir antes de que pasara los eventos con su madre y su cicatriz. Recuerda a la niña de una familia demasiado importante en la industria, hablar con los adultos como si fuera mayor. A pesar que la niña no fue la prioridad en su mente entonces o ahora, durante algún momento imagino que ella estaba destinado a eso, grandeza, joyas, hacer crear la industria, sobresalir entre los demás.

Pero no.

La niña había elegido ser un héroe.

Había decidido las luchas, la estrategia, la posibilidad de muerte, ante una vida cómoda de lujos.

Yaoyorozu tiene un Quirk increíble, pero sobre todo, una inteligencia acorde para sacar todo el potencial de dicho poder.

A veces le faltaba confianza, pero Todoroki veía como poco a poco, el brillo de confianza volvía conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Siempre destacando en querer ayudar a otros pero respetar leyes, ayudando a sus amigos a estudiar, siempre sonriendo cuando los adultos le alagaban e intentando aumentar la confianza de los otros chicos de la clase. Todoroki la había escuchado hablar en ocasiones con los profesores, siempre alabando a sus compañeros de forma amable, demostrando que la clase 1-A de héroes, tenía potencial.

La había visto discutir con Bakugou ante mal comportamiento, reprender a Kaminari cuando acosaba chicas, abrazar a Mina cuando esta le abrazaba o charlar amenamente con Iida sobre los deberes como representante de la clase.

No se había dado cuenta.

Pero la miraba.

No como el resto de sus compañeros que consideraba amigos, incluso no como Midoriya que era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo rival que tendría, era diferente, le gustaba ver a Yaoyorozu. Sobre todo cuando sonreía o había alguna cosa, que le provocaba sonrojarse emocionada.

Le gustaba verla rescatar a otros, ayudar a dirigir a los demás.

Integrarse a la clase, como él no pudo hacerlo del todo.

Era extraño.

No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de pensamientos en su interior.

Al principio como repetía, apenas si la veía a ella o a los demás, pero incluso desde el primer día, donde ella destaco como una luz propia por su inteligencia, a él ya le gustaba verla.

¿Un flechazo?

No estaba seguro si fuera admiración o algo más, no tenía mucha interacción social y no contando a Midoriya o Iida, apenas estaba haciendo lazos con su familia. También quería ser un héroe tan grande como su padre que hiciera orgullosa a su madre, que lograra enfrentar los miedos, que pudiera ayudar a la sociedad.

Eso no debería estar en la lista de sus problemas.

¿Verdad?

.

—Es la quinta vez esta semana que te veo con ojeras, Todoroki-kun—hablo Midoriya a su lado el quinto día de su dilema.

No debería importarle lo que pasaba por su mente.

Pero llevaba más de una semana sin dormir, pero cinco días donde estaba tan cansado que ni podía disimularlo.

Debía eliminar esos pensamientos, pero estaban pegados peor que la cosa morada de Mineta en su cabeza, asqueroso.

—No he dormido bien—contesta porque es Midoriya quien lo pregunta y ya saben, Midoriya tiene ese poder de ser tu amigo y obligarte hacer cosas que no haces normalmente.

Como hablar de tus problemas.

Ve al chico fruncir el ceño, claramente no conforme con su respuesta, le hubiera gustado hacer algo para que lo olvidara, pero está muy concentrado en no hacer que su cara caiga contra su pupitre.

No importa que piense en Yaoyorozu, son una especie de amigos, han charlado a veces en las instalaciones, no tiene nada de malo que piense en una chica atractiva.

Su cara termina golpeando contra su escritorio, haciendo que algunos chicos que llegaron temprano volteen preocupados como Midoriya.

Acaba de pensar que es linda, claro que es un aspecto lógico que todos notarían, pero no es suficiente para que él debiera notarlo.

Sus ojos oscuros evitan que cualquiera pregunte algo o se acerque por su mal humor.

.

El resto de las clases pasan sin pena o gloria para él, exceptuando la de entrenamiento físico, donde Kirishima tuvo que contener todo su enojo en una explosión de Hielo y fuego, que gracias a su Quirk de endurecimiento pudo soportar sin morir. También Bakugou dijo algo sobre retarlo, solo siento detenido apenas por Kaminari y Deku, mientras él tomaba una ducha rápida fría como el hielo, antes de irse sin despedirse.

Esto es normal.

Los pensamientos hormonales ocurren en adolescentes, debería darle unos días y estaría bien.

Esto desaparecería como un recuerdo vergonzoso.

Tampoco es como si hubiera pasado nada malo, solo había pensado que una compañera era genial y bonita, no es como si fuera tan importante.

¿Por qué no sonaba así en sus pensamientos?

—Todoroki-kun—hablo el motivo de su angustia, que hizo que se detuviera con un suspiro en su mente.

Lo último para un mal día debía suponer.

Yaoyorozu lucia algo apurada y su cabello aún estaba mojado, debió haber salido de las duchas sin alistarse bien. Había hecho un gran enfrentamiento contra Tokoyami, quien desde el festival le había estado ayudando entrenar en ocasiones.

La vio fijamente, intentando no pensar en nada que no fuera una compañera amable.

Eso es todo.

Nada que debería pensar por otro lado.

Absolutamente nada.

El que lo repitiera tantas veces en su mente, era un significado que no quería pensar ahora.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto con mirada deductiva en su persona, que le hizo voltear la mirada asintiendo vagamente.

¿Qué más podía decir?

Nada, mucho menos a ella, aun a Midoriya que era su amigo, pero de todas las personas la última seria ella.

—Luces muy cansado y con ojeras, también estas de mal humor…¿Estas enfermo?—pregunto al final preocupada como si se le ocurriera de repente.

¿Enfermo?

Quiso decirle que eso era ridículo, casi nunca se enfermaba y si lo hiciera, nunca le afectaba. El odio a su padre la mayor parte de su vida, le hizo soportar la enfermedad sin demostrar debilidad, tampoco los resfríos parecían afectarle, tendría que ser algo demasiado grave para que de verdad le hiciera si quiera demostrarlo.

Pero no sonaba tan mal.

Enfermarse un poco.

Pensar que todo esto era un resfriado que pasaría pronto.

—Creo que si—respondió con la vista perdida.

Desenado que fuera una enfermedad, algo que pudiera curar.

Los ojos de Yaoyorozu se agrandaron enormemente, antes de darse cuenta, había sido arrastrado a la enfermería del lugar, recibiendo la noticia de que Recovery Girl estaba fuera y terminando de alguna forma en los dormitorios, en su habitación, metido en un futon con un paño de agua fría en su frente. Quico decirle a Yaoyorozu que no tenía nada tan grave como para estar en cama, pero esta había entrado con una ensalada de frutas, diciendo que todos estaban preocupados por él.

La mentira se había formado rápidamente en algo demasiado grande como para retroceder, así que mientras pensaran que no era nada grave, todo estaría bien.

Después le diría a Midoriya la verdad.

Aunque tal vez estaba enfermo.

—Es raro verte así Todoroki-kun, pero no te preocupes como representante de la clase te cuidare hasta que mejores—hablo la chica con estrellas en sus ojos.

Demasiado animada desde los eventos ocurridos, desesperada por ser de ayuda a sus amigos y protegerlos a todos.

Tan amable como Midoriya pero torpe en lo que le rodea.

Esa chica.

—Además, sin ti la clase no es lo mismo, espero pronto te sientas mejor—añadió en un tono más maternal y con mirada cálida.

La vio fijamente.

Eso era hacer trampa.

El calor en sus mejillas que parecía que no podía bajar con su frio corporal, le hizo pensar que tal vez era la primera vez que se resfriaba de verdad. Sus mejillas calientes, su interior saltando y muchas emociones que no quería sentir, pero que tampoco parecía evitar.

Debía estar enfermo.

—Gracias Yaoyorozu—murmuro cerrando los ojos y pensando que dormir no sería tan malo.

Aunque lamentablemente perdió el rostro rojo de Yaoyorozu por sus palabras.

Quería eliminar esos sentimientos.

Pero cuando estaba al lado de la chica, no quería hacerlo.

La creación en su interior era demasiado complicada.

 **Fin**

 _Todas aman a Todoroki, pero siento que la que tiene más chance es Yaoyorozu xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
